Raised By Pink
by Haugh Wards
Summary: Dumbledore doesn't get his way with leaving Harry at the Dursley's. Wizarding Child Services discovers the Potter Will and Harry is placed with the only eligible candidate that can take him in and raise him. Dolores Umbridge.


**Raised By Pink**

It was the middle of January 1982.

The war that had ended just two months prior with the downfall of Lord Voldemort at the so called hands of Harry Potter had put the Ministry on high alert, trying their hardest to capture the Death Eaters that were still running rampant.

Sirius Black had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, the Lestrange siblings and the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange were also in for life, along with Rookwood, Barty Crouch Junior, and a whole crowd of other Death Eaters.

Now that many Death Eaters were imprisoned and away from harming innocents, people were once again feeling safe, and praying that no more wars would happen. _Others_ were quite sure something bad would happen in the future, given that there were so called 'Imperiused' Death Eaters out there. There were many who questioned whether the well known Lucius Malfoy was really a Death Eater. Those who had met him, whether they liked him or not, knew he couldn't have possibly been under the Imperius as the man was quite strong minded and seemed quite smart, which wouldn't make the Imperius successful enough on him.

In an office for Wizarding Child Services, one Albus Dumbledore was seated in an uncomfortable chair, having been summoned for a meeting regarding the fate of one Harry James Potter.  
In front of him was an unhappy witch, Sarah Bones, whose family had all been in the Order. The family name was going to be extinct in the next twenty five years, as there were only three members left who were all female. Sarah Bones blamed Dumbledore for failing to protect her family, as they had all been in his secret organisation, The Order of the Phoenix.  
Albus knew with _her_ overseeing _this case_ , that it wasn't going to go well for him, but he was not going to back down.

"Albus Dumbledore, do you recognise this transcript?" she asked, pointing to precisely the speech he gave to the Wizengamot on the eve of the third day of November a few months prior.

Written on the transcript was the entire meeting of the day. He remembered it clearly.

 _ **FLASHBACK- 3rd November 1981**_

 _"One thing needs to be cleared before this meeting comes to a close," Minister Millicent Bagnold said to the Wizards and Witches on either side of her. "I have almost overlooked this by accident but I need to know. What happened to Harry James Potter after James and Lily Potter died a few days ago?"_

 _Dumbledore had not liked this question. He was hoping there would be more focus on capturing Death Eaters still out there as a distraction. But he knew he had to answer. He stood up, feeling all the eyes turning to him._

 _"The night after James and Lily Potter died I had it arranged to have Harry Potter left in the care of family on Lily Potter's side of the family. He is currently in the Muggle World. I believe it is in the best interests for him to be with family."_

 _He was suddenly interrupted by a 'Hem, hem.'_

 _Eyes turned to Dolores Umbridge, a woman who had been rising fast through the Ministry since the start of the war by persecuting werewolves who were caught at crime scenes. She was also the Head of the Office of Improper Use of Magic._

 _"I'm so sorry for interrupting you Chief Warlock Dumbledore, but I must ask," she said in a sweet voice. "Just where did you get clearance to decide the fate of the beloved Boy-Who-Lived."_

 _Dumbledore ignored the question, but he was furious. While normally not a person who was liked in the Ministry, there were a lot of nods and mutterings among most of the Wizengamot who agreed with the spiteful toad like lady._

 _"I was close friends of James and Lily Potter, and they appointed me guardian of Harry James Potter in the event of their death," he said._

 _"Can we see the proof that you are indeed the guardian of Harry Potter?," Dolores asked in her sickeningly sweet voice. "I'm quite sure that the Will of James and Lily Potter would confirm you as the guardian."_

 _Dumbledore knew he had to end the subject matter of Harry's placement right away. He knew there wasn't a chance he was named in the will. He hadn't been close with James or Lily at all. In the months before they died, they grew to strongly despise him as he was trying to control them. He gave the briefest look and the tiniest of nods to his close comrade and Wizengamot partner Lord Calford Fellon, who had complete influence over the Minister._

 _Catching his glance, Lord Calford gave him the tiniest wink before leaning into Minister Bagnold's ear and whispering to her._

 _"The subject of Harry Potter is now ended. Albus Dumbledore made a smart choice, this meeting is now ended."_

 _A bang of a gavel was heard throughout the Chamber and everyone filed out. Noting the furious expression on Dolores Umbridge's face, Albus Dumbledore wondered what was wrong with her to get her so angry like this._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"Albus Dumbledore," Sarah Bones drawled. "You are Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, correct."

Dumbledore wasn't sure where this was going, but he would follow along.

"That is correct," Dumbledore said.

"And you are also the Chief Warlock of the body of the Wizengamot, correct."

"Also correct."

"And also the Supreme Mugwump on the International Confederation of Wizards."

"I am, that is correct."

"Are there any other job titles we don't know that you have."

"No, there isn't any other job title that I have."

"So," Sarah said dangerously. "You do not work, or have any affiliation with Wizarding Child Services."

 _Oh, damn._

"And yet, you stood up in front of more than fifty witnesses and said you handled Harry Potter, that you were the named guardian."

 _Double damn._

"We have managed to obtain the Will of James and Lily Potter. It was buried under a big pile of paperwork on this desk. It seems that the Potter's had it arranged that one would be sent to us in the event of their deaths."

Sarah pulled out a large official parchment from the drawer in her desk.

"This is the Will of James and Lily Potter," she said. "The first candidate of guardian for Harry James Potter is his godfather Sirius Black. Because of Black now being in Azkaban, he is ineligible to take role of guardian. The second candidate, his godmother Alice Longbottom, was attacked back in November, currently confined in St. Mungo's, also ineligible for guardianship. The third candidate, Remus Lupin, is prohibited for caring for children because of his condition. The fourth candidate-"

Albus Dumbledore was relieved when he heard all three guardians declared unfit, but now, NOW, his senses were screaming at him that everything was going to go very badly wrong.

"- is Dolores Jane Umbridge, third cousin to James Potter, who is very much eligible to raise Harry Potter."

Albus had to grip the table to prevent himself from fainting. His plans, his precious plans, were now all screwed because now Harry Potter would be under the guardianship of a woman who clearly didn't like him.

"Also mentioned in the will was that Harry James Potter is never to go to the custody of Petunia Dursley of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, who is said to be Lily's sister and absolutely loathes magic."

 **RBP**

Sarah Bones and Dolores Umbridge went together to retrieve Harry Potter from the Dursley family along with Auror Proudfoot. He was mainly there as a precaution. Sarah was sure the Dursley's would be antagonistic so she asked for an Auror to accompany her.

Like Sarah thought, the simple event of retrieving Harry Potter from his Muggle family was not easy. After turning the Dursley family over to Muggle police for child abuse and neglect there was a lot of heat brought down on Dumbledore for leaving Harry with Muggle relatives whom had abused and neglected him in the few near three months since he was there.

And Harry Potter was now in the custody of Dolores Umbridge.

 **RBP**

 **31st July 1986**

Six year old Harry Potter awoke with a happy smile. He had the most awesome dream where he was surrounded by several cute cats who had demanded petting. He had gone flying with them in his dream, the cats flying alongside him and meowing to their hearts content.

It was the perfect dream to have just the day of his birthday.

"Auntie Dolly, Auntie Dolly," Harry shouted happily, jumping onto his 'Auntie Dolly's' bed. "It's my birthday, it's my birthday."

Dolores Umbridge woke up to the sight of her little 'nephew' Harry jumping up and down on her bed. She grabbed hold of the excited six year old and pulled him close, giving him a hug.

"That's right, Harry. It's your birthday," she said sweetly. "And tell me again, how old are you?"

"You didn't forget, did you Dolly?" Harry asked, a little false pout on his lips.

Dolores laughed. "You're six years old, you're six years old," she said, imitating Harry's enthusiasm.

"Hurry up, I want to go to the Zoo," Harry enthused.

For Harry's birthday this year, she had brought the young boy to Italy. They got here the previous day and Harry spent most of the day wreaking havoc through the hotel with Draco Malfoy while she and Narcissa chased after them.

The past four years had practically gone by in a blur. Raising Harry hadn't been easy the first year as she was just a single woman. Just before Harry turned three she had met with Lucius Malfoy in the Ministry. Hearing that she was having difficulty raising Harry by herself he took the opportunity offering his help. Lucius and Narcissa helped her raise Harry alongside their own son Draco. Harry and Draco had been best friends since they were three. Both boys grew up around each other and seemed more like brothers given how close they were. Lucius and Narcissa came out to Italy for Harry's birthday too, taking Draco with them too.

They were going to take Harry to the Magical Zoo in Italy. It was also a birthday present for Draco, as he had turned six just earlier the previous month.

Two hours later at eleven o clock they left the Hotel for the Magico Zoo, as it was called in Italy. It was Harry and Draco's first time at any Zoo and both had snuck some sweets at breakfast. Both were feeling quite hyper and were off running in the moment they arrived.

"C'mon Harry," Draco moaned. "I want to see the small dragons. "

"No," Harry stubbornly said. "We're seeing the snakes first."

"Sweet?" Draco asked, holding out a sweet to Harry.

Snatching it out of Draco's hand, Harry dragged Draco over to the dragons cage.

"Cool," Harry said.

"Wicked," Draco said.

They watched the little dragon breathe some fire for the onlookers.

"Now let's see the snakes," Harry said five minutes later.

The adults had now caught up with them.

"Stop running rampant, boys," Lucius wheezed. He wasn't used to getting exercise and was feeling short of breath. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk Firewhisky for breakfast.

"Look, Draco, a python," Harry exclaimed excitedly.

 **"::** _ **You're such a beautiful animal,::"**_ Harry said. This was his first time seeing a snake that wasn't a photograph, and he loved it.

But to the young boy's shock, the python awoke from its slumber and _spoke_.

 **"::** _ **Why, thank you, youngling,::"**_ it said. _**"::It's nice to hear someone say it.::"**_

 _ **"::You can talk,::"**_ Harry asked, surprised.

 **"::** _ **Of**_ _ **course I can, I can hear you speak my mother tongue.::"**_

Harry was about to ask what that meant when he heard a loud thump behind him.

He turned to see that Lucius had fallen on the ground and was apparently sleeping. Auntie Cissy and Auntie Dolly were staring at him, their mouths hanging open in shock.

"I didn't do it," Harry said on instinct.

 **RBP**

"I can talk to snakes," Harry asked. "How?"

They had left the Zoo after seeing the snakes. Lucius had awakened and was looking at Harry weirdly. He was too terrified to explain it and had promptly passed out again once they got back to the Hotel.

"I don't know how, sweetie, but we will find out for you," Narcissa said to him.

They had gone out for dinner that night to McWizard's, a magical fast food joint that was set up all over the world. Harry and Draco loved the place though despite the disgust Narcissa and Dolores felt with the place.

Narcissa wouldn't say any more on the subject of snakes, but she did tell him not to run around and tell people he could speak to them, especially his 'Uncle Cory' who was terrified of snakes.

 **RBP**

"Happy Birthday, Harry," said 'Uncle Cory' -otherwise known as Cornelius Fudge- handing the excited six year old a load of sweets from Honeydukes he bought for his little 'nephew'.

"Thank you Uncle Cory," Harry said happily, giving his honorary Uncle a big hug before running outside to play with the cats.

"He's growing up so fast," Cornelius chuckled, sitting down next to the woman he considered a daughter.

"I know," Dolores said, exasperatedly. "But it can be such a pain raising a child. I never thought it would be this hard."

"It gets easier after a while," Cornelius smiled. "Unless you've forgotten, I have had five children and just recently became a grandfather. It is well worth it in the end."

"What are you going to do now that they have all moved out and have jobs?" Dolores asked.

"I have been thinking about that quite a bit recently," he smiled. "I think I would like to try out for office, become the next Minister For Magic."

 **RBP**

 **31st October 1988**

"Aren't you just the greatest cats in the world," Harry smiled, lying in his large king sized bed, with three cats lying on the bed with him. Scamp the Ginger Tabby, Blackie the Black cat, and Ashton the Aegean cat.

As he petted the cats absentmindedly he thought back to the story Auntie Dolly had told him.  
His bedtime story for the night had been very different. Instead of telling him the story of the Lost Hippogriff or The Lonely Princess she had told him the story of... HIM.

She had told him he was extremely famous for something he couldn't remember. Apparently he had defeated a very powerful wizard when he was a baby and was heralded as a hero in the Wizarding World. She told him of the story of his parents, James and Lily Potter who had died for him.  
The part he was interested in most though was his scar. It was a very unique scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt that was on his forehead. The man who had killed his parents gave him the scar and no-one knew how the scar came to be.

As he thought about these new thoughts, he felt Ashton the cat nuzzle against his arm. The simple motion was enough to put the dark haired child to sleep.

In the next room, Dolores Umbridge was smiling. She had finally initiated her plan. The plan that she had been planning for the past six and a half years was finally set in motion.

 **Author's Note:** **  
What do you think? I never read a Harry raised by Umbridge and I thought of doing one. I don't know if I will proceed with this story or not. It will depend on the reviews.**


End file.
